The Third Side of the Coin
by Rytex
Summary: Light and Twilight are two sides of the same coin, but what do you make twilight from? Link finds himself trapped in a strange world, and things are set in motion that could spell doom for all three worlds.  Chapter 3 shows Chapter 12.  My apologies.
1. The Rock

**Fanfic three. Just so you know, this is kinda a crossover of Final Fantasy VII with Zelda, but it technically is a Zelda fic only because the only true FFVII people that appear in it are... Sorry. Just read to find out. But watch out for a certain One-Winged Angel, if you know what I mean. He's not the true villain, but he does end up fighting Link.**

Chapter One: The Rock

The young Hylian rode his horse through the mountain. Zelda had asked the young man to scout out a meteor that had landed near Death Mountain. Normally, this would've been a job for local soldiers or, heck, even Colin could. But this meteor had sported a purple trail. Definitely worth investigation.

It had been three years since she had left him. Three years since Midna shattered the mirror. His heart ached to see her. He remembered the last words he heard from her...

"Link... I...-"

She had glanced at the ground.

"See you around."

And she left.

He rode upon Spectacle Rock. Two giant rocks stuck out of the ground. One was attached to the ground, but the other... It looked different than a normal rock.

It glittered. He got the bright idea to put a bomb next to it just to see what happened. Without a nagging voice inside his head, he placed it next to the meteor and ran behind another big rock.

BOOM!!!

It exploded. Link looked out at it. Shrapnel everywhere. Not only that. There was also a mysterious glowing portion of the ground.

Link examined it. It was glowing blue and the ground underneath seemed to shimmer. When he looked inside, it looked like a reflection. He threw a rock onto it. Instead of falling onto earth, it sunk right through.

Being the very dull person that he was, and with his Triforce of Courage egging him on, he stepped on the space.

It was the most curious sensation. It felt like he was falling through water. But he got a sense of vertigo as his instincts told him he was in a patch of quicksand. When he entirely fell through, he found himself right back where he had started.

It was now night out. He looked at Hyrule. Wait. Where was Epona?

She was nowhere in sight.

"Aww. She must've gone to graze."

He turned around.

"What the-?"

Spectacle Rock was gone.

How?

"I'm not in Hyrule..." he realized.

If he wasn't in Hyrule, then where was he?

**Any guesses? R&R. You have until next chapter to guess. Don't post the guess though...**


	2. Reunion

**Enter Midna!!!! By far, one of my favorite helpers in a Zelda game EVAR!!! She could totally kick Navi's ass.**

Chapter Two: Reunion

The land looked exactly like Hyrule, but with minor differences. As he was exploring, he got an idea.

"If this is an alternate Hyrule, then the Mirror of Twilight might not be broken here. She alone could do it."

Without another word, he began sprinting to the lake.

Upon arrival, he saw the cannon house.

A tall skinny man ran it.

"Hello! Welcome to Hiru and Heldi's Lake Hylia Entertainment Center!"

Link ran up.

"Sir, can you shoot me out into the desert?"

The man looked oddly at him and opened the door to his boat house.

"You mean the Swamp of the Hemra? I can shoot you there. The desert is over thirty miles away, son."

"Ok ok ok. The swamp then."

"Right."

He turned the handle.

The music played. Seconds later, it shot him high into the air.

Splash!

"Awww!!! I had to land in the swamp scum!!!!"

He wrung the slime out of his hat. Then he noticed a small sign.

Warning! Do not enter! Haunted by illusions!

Being the courageous and stupid hero he was, he ignored this and moved on.

"Ahahahaha!"

He stopped fifty feet later. There was something eerily familiar about that laugh...

"Are we lost? That doesn't sound like the Link I knew."

A figure stepped out of the fog. Just the way Link remembered her, but as an imp.

His heart beat caused ache.

"M- Midna?" he gasped.

The figure laughed again.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

She turned around in a full circle. As she did, she transformed into the tall, true Twili that she was.

Another figure stepped out. She had long brown hair and wore a pink dress.

"Poor Hero. Lost and confused. He cannot even guard himself properly."

The two figures laughed eerily.

They weren't Midna and Zelda. They were just illusions.

He continued to walk forward. Another figure stepped out.

"You abandoned me. Don't deny it Link. After growing up with me, you abandon me and the village."

This Ilia looked at him with a facial expression clearly showing she meant harm.

Soon, he could make out a small shrine in the swamp. It was his goal. The illusions laughed again and vanished.

In the Twilight Realm...

The princess sat on the throne, bored.

Yet another suitor had just left. This was the sixth one this week. Didn't they know that she only would consider one man? She closed her eyes.

"Is there anyone else out there, Sindira?"

The handmaiden looked out.

"No ma'am."

"Good."

She got up and walked to her room.

"They won't learn." she muttered.

"Who? The suitors?" asked Sindira.

"Yes..."

"Theyre men. All they want is your money and your power. And they'll keep at it until you pick someone."

"The only person I would even consider isn't even a Twili."

Sindira looked at her.

"It's Link, isn't it?"

She felt her heart stop.

"H- how did you-"

"You talk in your sleep. Have you been having nightmares? You seem to scream his name a lot."

Midna looked at the floor.

She HAD been having nightmares. Nightmares involving Link, her, and an evil shadow.

There was a knock on the door. Sindira answered it. The army's captain ran in.

"Ma'am, we have received reports that a strange creature is running around outside."

"Like what?"

"It stood on four legs, looked very hairy, and it's head was marked with a curious symbol."

She stopped completely. Was it him?

"Where is he- I mean, it?"

The captain looked at her suspiciously.

"Outside, chained to the wall. It had already acquired a manacle-"

She shot off. He was here! It was Link! Questions raged in her mind, but they went unquenched.

As she arrived outside, she saw a small crowd of people gathered around a spot on the wall. She heard the bark of a wolf.

"Captain, disperse them immediately."

"Right away. Hey! Back! All of you!"

The crowd went away at his command.

The wolf looked at her. Its face immediately brightened and its tail wagged happily.

She laughed and cried with joy.

"Ma'am, what is it?"

"Take the wolf up to my quarters. This is the wolf from our legends."

The captain's face lit up with understanding.

"Yes ma'am."

Minutes later, the wolf and the princess sat alone in her room.

"Link, how did you..."

She stopped. Link looked askance at her. He barked a couple of times.

Midna laughed her usual laugh and placed her hand on his brow. There was a flash of light and the wolf turned into the Hylian.

"Ah. That is so much better." Link sighed. He had forgotten what it was like to be a wolf.

Midna ran up and embraced him.

"How did you get back!?"

Faltering under the great hug bestowed on him, Link stumbled and fell onto Midna's bed.

"Oh, sorry." she said, blushing a little.

Link shrugged.

"Why be sorry? You were glad to see me. Just as I am glad to see you too."

They embraced just as the door opened, revealing a distressed captain.

"Your highness! I- oh. Am I interrupting something?"

Midna let go of Link before replying.

"No. Go ahead Zherin."

The captain bowed.

"We believe we have discovered a second Mirror of Twilight. Apparently, that is how he was able to return to our land."

Link nodded.

"I found it in an alternate Hyrule. Excepting some minor differences, this is exactly like the Hyrule I live in."

"What is this world?" Midna asked.

"Midna, what do you make Twilight from?" asked Link.

"Light and Darkness mixing." she stated.

"And you come from the world of Light. That means that this must be the world of Darkness." said Zherin.

Link thought back to an old legend that his mother had told him...

Before the beginning of Time, six deities lived in harmony. However, three split from the rest and have since opposed the others in every way.

At the beginning of Time, the three goddesses created Hyrule. Din, goddess of power, created and cultivated the red Earth. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, created the spirit of the law. Farore, goddess of courage created the beings that would uphold the law. Upon completion, the goddesses left our world, leaving the Triforce where they vanished. However, another world was created by three different deities.

Ifrit, god of evil, copied the world the goddesses of light had created. Hades, god of death, introduced murder to the worlds, and Eris, goddess of discord, introduced lawlessness and anarchy to our worlds. The goddesses of Light had not given the law to the second world, so it has remained a desolate place. The three Dark Deities also left behind a relic. The Dark Force, an artifact that grants near-unlimited power to the one who uses it. This power is referred to as the Ultimate Destruction Magic. It has the power to destroy the world simply by using it. A meteor, provided by the goddesses, is said to foretell the coming of the ultimate destruction magic and provide the way forward for the Hero chosen by them to stop the Fallen One. The Fallen One is he who would find and use this magic. The Hero alone would face the Fallen One in combat, Triforce against Dark Force, to save the planet.

Back to the present...

"The world of Darkness..." he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Zherin.

Link repeated the legend.

"How did you get into the Dark World?" asked Midna.

"I was sent to investigate a falling star that landed in Death Mountain. Seeing no out of the ordinary features, I attempted to blow it up to see it's interior. It completely shattered to reveal a glowing patch of the ground. I tested it and jumped in. I wound up there."

Zherin looked distressed.

"The Meteor. Our worlds are in peril..."

Link jumped up and began to sprint toward the original mirror.

"Link! Stop!"

"I must report this to Zelda!"

**Dun dun DUHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! R&R, and guess who the fallen *cough, cough* ANGEL *cough cough* is.**


	3. Sephiroth

**Enter the second greatest villain ever: Sephiroth. (Major Flame time. Just so you know, I think Kefka's better)**

Chapter Three: Sephiroth

Zelda sat in her room, pondering the recent events. A meteor fell. Link had been missing for a week after being sent to investigate. This wasn't coincidence. It sounded too much like the legend of the Dark World. The public knew of it, but the Royal family kept a secret. A second part of the legend.

The Hero would have to find the Ultimate Healing Magic to save the planet, the power of the Triforce known as Holy. Holy would save the planet. But Holy would be interfered with by the source of the Darkness. To restore Holy, the Hero would face the source of Darkness on his own. A source of darkness that had a need for vengeance on the worlds for an unknown wrong.

"Princess?"

She came out of her reverrie.

"Huh?"

Her attendent, a woman named Diana, stood before her with a tall man who had long silver hair, unnatural blue eyes, and an elegant and extremely long sword.

"Ma'am, Sephiroth, the emmisary from Gaia, is here." she said.

"Ah. Thank you Diana."

The attendant bowed and left.

Sephiroth also bowed.

"Greetings Princess." His voice was deep, but cool and collected.

"Greetings to you, Mr. Sephiroth."

"Please. Just Sephiroth will do."

"Well then, what brings you to my land of Hyrule?"

"President Shinra is holding his own investigation over the comet seen last night. We have learned that the comet was a meteor. It left behind a glowing portion of the ground. Some of our men stepped on it and they vanished. We have refrained from sending any more men onto it."

So THAT'S what happened to Link, she thought. He must've stepped onto that portion of ground. Din knows where he could be right now. Son of Ganondorf!

"We lost our hero when he too investigated. However, have you heard the legend of the Dark Triforce?"

"The Hylian Legend of the Ultimate Destruction Magic? I have."

"Then you may believe that this meteor was the 'way forward' for him."

"Then he may yet be gone. According to your legend, he must find the power known as Holy, correct?"

"How did you-"

"Our library is very informed on even secret legends. However, one of our legends states that the gods of chaos, your Dark Gods, took the power of Holy and hid it away in their separate world. They also hid the Ultimate Destruction Magic, Black Trinity, in this world so that the Fallen One would find it."

"So it is Holy against Black Trinity. Link must've found his way into the Dark World. He may even know what he must do."

"What should we do?"

"You may speak to President Shinra about all that has transpired."

"Then I take my leave. Farewell, Princess."

"Farewell Sephiroth."

As Sephiroth exited, she began to think again.

Shinra is taking quite the interest in this investigation. Could he be...

**Could he be what? What Zelda? Finish the statement. R&R!!!**


	4. Temple of Twilight

**Let the three-part climax begin!**

Chapter Twelve: Judgement Day, Part 1

They arrived at the base of the meteor crater minutes later. Someone was standing in the center of the energy. He had long, silver hair and carried a very long, elegant blade.

"Sephiroth!!" Link shouted.

Sephiroth turned. He was holding a black orb, which was glowing.

"He-he-he... It's too late... I have called on them. Mother, it is time. Time to avenge you upon the world. Time to become gods greater than even Din herself..."

Link drew the Master Sword.

Zelda's triforce glowed. Link's did as well. Zelda's vanished and appeared on Link's hand. A third triangle appeared in the sky and placed itself on Link's right hand, forming the full Triforce.

Sephiroth scoffed.

"An ancient and withered power. Now gaze upon the dark force!"

He held the black orb in the air. It flashed and changed into the Triforce, but black. Then each individual triangle turned upside down. The icon appeared on the back of Sephiroth's hand.

"Hahahahaha!!! You-!"

He stopped abruptly.

Then his facial expression changed into one of intense pain.

"Help me!!! Get it out of my head!!!" shouted Sephiroth.

"Fool! I am doing what is best for us!!" he shouted again.

Link realized that Jenova was controlling Sephiroth. Sephiroth was trying to give Link an opening to attack in.

"Kill us now!!!" shouted the good Sephiroth.

"No you fool!!! Give me your self!!! I shall make us invincible!!!"

Then Sephiroth lost control. Jenova walked out of the pillar of energy.

"Let us fight, as was prophesied years ago. Come, Hero!! Fight for your planet!!"

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!! R&R**


	5. The Legend of Materia

**Now time to borrow from FFVII...**

Chapter Five: The Legend of Materia.

Sephiroth entered the Midgar Palace Library. Under orders, he was to investigate every legend about Holy and Black Trinity he could find.

He opened a few tomes, scanned the contents, and put them down.

A man in a white suit entered the room. He had blonde hair, and a handsome face.

"President Shinra sir."

Shinra waved him off.

"Sephiroth, enough with the sir. And have you found anything?"

"No. I believe we may only find writings of this in the Hylian library or the manor at Nibelheim."

"I have heard of materia that contain extraordinary powers. Try looking at those legends."

Shinra left. Sephiroth opened a book on materia and began to read.

Legend states that materia are powers forged by the gods themselves given to man to use. Materia are orbs of power that can cast magic power. Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, etc. is all contained within them.

Materia are condensed powers forged in the Lifestream of the Planet. The Lifestream is the blood, in essence, of the planet. Without it, no life on the planet would exist. When the Lifestream is condensed, it gains a definite shape. More often than not, it is simply a polygon; any random shape with no power.

After a refining process, it gains it's definite orb and gains the ability to control nature, one element at a time. Materia are bound by color. A green materia allows the user to control nature straight out. Yellow materia let you do extraordinary feats of physical skill. Blue materia support you and your other materia. Red materia allow the user to control specific creatures. Purple materia are independent support materia.

There is also a legend held true by the Gaians, Hylians, Terminians, Fondorans, and Endirans. It concerns two powers that can destroy the planet and then heal it. Black Trinity and Holy. Evidence in ancient ruins shows pictures of humans holding a black orb and a large ball falling from the sky. In the same ruins, there are pictures of humans holding a lighter colored ball and what appears to be a nimbus of energy colliding with the ball.

Sephiroth stopped reading.

"So Holy and Black Trinity are materia..."

At last he knew what he was searching for, and where it was. And he knew where Link would find it.

**Well, whaddya think? Is he the Fallen One? R&R**


	6. Test of the Tormentor

**Now here's the part where I stole from Yu-Gi-Oh. I had to come up with guardian beasts for the Dark Gods, so, they're the three Egyptian God Cards.**

Chapter Six: Test of the Tormentor

Three hours later, Sephiroth stood outside an ancient temple in the forest country of Endira. It was a tiered pyramid with a door at the top and a staircase leading to it.

Sephiroth climbed it and entered the door. It revealed a foyer with a stone pedestal at in the center. Words were carved into it.

"Only he with the Keystone may pass."

Sephiroth thought for a moment.

"A keystone..."

He set off for a small cottage near the pyramid, in a town called Gongaga.

Back in the Twili Realm...

"You're sure it will send you to the Dark World?" asked Midna.

She and Link stood outside the place where Link had appeared.

"Well, if the other mirror's been shattered, then there's only one place it can go."

She hugged him.

"Good luck!"

She stepped back as he was disintegrated into the mirror.

He appeared back in the swamp. He could hear the chilling laughs and the screams as someone fell victim to an unknown horror.

Being the hero he was, he sprinted off towards the person's scream.

He arrived in time. The swamp was slowly wrapping it's tentacles around his body, dragging him under. He was being tortured by the illusions and didn't see Link.

"No... no... Ismira, I didn't... What? Is that a knife- NO!!! ISMIRA!!!!"

Without warning, his eyes rolled back. He stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating.

"No! Come on, man! Fight!"

Link began trying to restore him. But the tentacles pulled the body under the slime and he vanished from sight.

"Ugh... I suppose this is what I'll be fighting..."

He sighed and began to trudge toward a small ruin in the distance.

Without warning, the ghostly imitation of Zelda appeared.

"Link! You treacherous dog! You abandoned Hyrule! Do not deny it! You abandoned us and for what!? A little imp!?"

Ilia appeared.

"And me as well! You deserve to die for this!!"

He moved on, ignoring them.

"We found the right man for the job too."

The Great King of Evil himself appeared.

"Heheheheh!!!"

This got a response.

Link drew his sword, then realized that, since these were illusions, their attacks would go through his mundane weapons. So he put on Pegasus Shoes he'd borrowed from Zelda.

And he was off. Soon, the illusions vanished. He could see a gleam of light in the ruins ahead. He pulled out his rock and looked at the sky. Night. Water. Three giant tentacles rose out of the ground. Each had spikes and looked like formidable enemies. Then he remembered. Plants need Water to survive.

He took his stone and willed the water to leave the tentacles. Water left and collected in a large orb. The tentacles shrivled up and broke apart. His path was clear. If this was the best Ifrit, Eris and Hades could do, it was no surprise that they had to hide the UHM from the Hero instead of kill him on their own.

At least, that's what he thought.

As soon as he entered the ruins, he had enough time to notice it looked like an arena before magic sealed the entrances.

"You have done well to come this far, Hero chosen by the Goddesses. But it ends here. We cannot allow you to pass any further." came a booming voice with untold power, wisdom, and malevolence.

A blinding flash of light and a giant monster appeared. It looked human, vaguely. It was giant, blue, had sharp teeth, and huge arms.

"Meet the Guardian of this Obelisk, the Tormentor!"

Link had no time to act. The water he had collected earlier had been absorbed into the stone. He took it out and willed to freeze the water into sharp icicles. The water separated and froze into a thousand gleaming icy knives. Then he willed that they destroy the Tormentor. They flew at it. But it's skin was too strong to pierce. They shattered.

The voice rang out.

"Heheheheheh!!! Your pitiful powers cannot stop our will! I, Hades, will exterminate you with the iron will of the Tormentor!"

The eyes glowed red. Hades had possessed it. Its fist glowed and it swung down. Link just managed to get away in time.

"How can the Hero obtain the Ultimate Healing Magic if he flees from his enemy!? You do not deserve it!"

It swung again. This time, the shockwave from the impact of the fist on the ground threw him into the wall.

He got up and noticed dimly that the sun was beginning to rise. Wait. Lightning! That's it!

He pulled out the stone.

"Water cannot hurt my Guardian!"

"It's not water I'm using."

He willed the energies to separate in a line from him to the Tormentor's face. Within an instant, a jagged blue bolt of lightning shot from the stone straight into the beast's face. Hades roared.

"Gah!!!!! How is it that you have this power!?"

The Tormentor vanished.

"You win this time, Hero, but next time, you will be destroyed. By our next guardian, Slifer!"

There was a flash. A white orb appeared in the air. Three women appeared in front of him. One clothed in red, one clothed in blue and one clothed in green. Link gasped and knelt.

"O Hero, you have defeated Hades. He no longer has the power to hide Holy from you. However, know this. You are not the one to cast the spell. You must find the only one deemed by us worthy of casting it." said Din.

"We shall give you a clue. However, you must solve this on your own to prove your wisdom." said Nayru.

"It is one you know and one you cherish as a friend." said Farore.

The goddesses then made a mirror appear.

"This mirror will take you back to the world of Light. Beware. The Fallen One has yet to realize just who he is, yet he will soon." said Din.

They vanished.

Link picked up the mirror.

"How exactly will it take me back?"

He looked into it. It felt as it it were pulling him into another world. Then all became white.

"Ah?"

The white vanished. He was standing in a desert, next to a small cave in the ground. There was a shimmering, though almost ethereal, on the ground. He stepped on it.

He fell and reappeared in the ruins.

"Oh. So I was near the Cavern of Ordeals this whole time."

He was about to go back to the Light World, when he remembered that he couldn't get out of the desert without a portal. So he set off toward the Mirror.

Once there, he entered the Twilight Realm.

**That was the most in-depth fight of the whole story... Oh well. R&R**


	7. Identity of the Fallen One

**It's time!!!!! Fallen One is here!!!!!**

Chapter Seven: Identity of the Fallen One

Sephiroth entered Gongaga. Two SOLDIERs on duty noticed him.

"Sephiroth! What brings you here?" asked one.

"I want information about the Keystone to the Temple of the Endirans."

"Oh. You might want to try the library in the mansion at Nibelheim." said the other.

"Only the big wigs are allowed there. How's he supposed to get in?" asked the first.

"I can answer that." came a familiar voice.

"President Shinra sir!"

The two SOLDIERs snapped to attention.

"At ease Kunsel, Luxiere. Sephiroth, I'll give you access. This paper will be good enough."

He handed Sephiroth a small slip of paper.

"As for why I'm here, I came to move the two of you," he pointed at Kunsel and Luxiere, "to guard the Temple of the Endirans. Sephiroth told me about what the Legend said. I'm also stationing many of my other men there as well. No one but Sephiroth and I are allowed in. Go now."

"Right away sir!" They ran off.

"Better get going." Shinra said.

"Yes sir."

He got on his horse and rode toward the small mountain village of Nibelheim.

If he had looked behind him, he would've noticed Shinra smile a little, then enter a cottage.

In the Twilight Realm...

"Halt!! Who goes there!?" yelled a guard.

"It is I, Link! Get the princess and Zherin if you want confirmation!" he yelled back.

"Very well then!" The guard ran off. Minutes later, he returned.

Midna looked down at him.

"Open the gates immediately!" she said. The gates opened at her command.

Link ran in, showing the white orb to Midna.

"I have it! The Ultimate Healing Magic!"

He gave it to Midna.

"Hold onto that until I find the one to activate it."

"So what do we do now?" asked Zherin.

"I guess we wait for the Fallen One to appear." said Midna

"There's another problem I have. I need a way out of the Gerudo Desert. And I can't warp."

Midna giggled.

"At least you figured it out now and not in a few hours."

She placed her hand on his brow. A circlet of jagged orange energy entered his head.

"And take this as it helps you port."

She gave him the same shard of energy Zant had heartlessly embedded in his skull.

"Careful. Use this."

She handed him a small pouch.

"Tell Zelda just what seems to be happening. And thank her."

"For what?"

"For helping me when I was crippled by Zant. I never properly thanked her."

He vanished through the mirror again.

Soon, he was at Gerudo Desert.

"Now, how to teleport..."

He looked up at the portal above him, since he was in the Mirror Chamber.

"Maybe it works like the stone. Just will it to happen."

So he willed to teleport outside Castle Town. Suddenly, he disintegrated again. And he reappeared outside a city.

"Yes! Got it."

He ran in toward the castle.

In the throne room...

"Still no word on Link?" Zelda asked Diana.

"No ma'am."

Zelda sighed.

"This is starting to make me nervous. Has Shinra or Sephiroth sent us word on their investigation?"

"Shinra has. He says Sephiroth is investigating the old Endiran Temple near Gongaga."

"Where the cave heiroglyphs are."

"Exactly."

"I see."

The door was thrown open. Who should come running in but the Hero himself.

"Link!!!"

Breathless, he bent over, catching his breath.

"Where have you been the last week!?"

Link finally caught his breath.

"I've been in an alternate Hyrule."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What do you make Twilight from?"

"Light and-" She got it. "I see. You were in the Dark World."

"You know?"

"I figured it from why you vanished."

"Then you know that the Fallen One is coming quickly."

"Yes."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I can tell you." came a voice from the door.

It was Sephiroth. He had a twisted, malevolent grin on his face.

"Sephiroth! You know who it is?" Zelda exclaimed.

Sephiroth began to laugh, as though he knew something they didn't.

"It was so simple. I acquired the Keystone to open the Endiran Temple. It had been hidden away. When I opened it, what should I find but another old legend."

Zelda looked confused.

"Thousands of years ago, another meteor hit the earth. The Endirans investigated it. Inside was a creature unlike any they had seen before. It had the power to shapeshift and deceive easily. They named it Jenova. Over time, Jenova grew to hate the Endirans and attempted to destroy them. In the legend, we don't know how he tried to destroy them, only that he failed and was sealed in one of their temples, most of which still stand, but all had different ways in. Many had been opened and explored. But none had Jenova. But I found out that Jenova was after the black materia stored in the temple by Gongaga."

"Jenova was after a black materia?" Zelda asked. She now knew just what the Ultimate Destruction Magic was now.

"Yes. It was. I discovered this when I opened up the temple with the Keystone. There was a creature, frozen in time, with claws outstretched toward a black orb."

"What did you do?" asked Link, suspiciously.

"I took the orb. The creature's eyes glowed. It unfroze. Then it attempted to attack me. Then it stopped."

"Why?"

"Because it recognized me."

Link drew his sword. He was beginning to guess where this was going.

"It recognized me as part of it. You see, until I met Jenova, I had no idea how I was made. Its eyes glowed red during the fight and it showed me how I was made."

He pulled out a black orb. It began to glow with a purple light.

"I was created from a small amount of biological material found in the remains of a meteor. That material came from Jenova. Jenova recognized me as part of it and bonded with me to become whole again."

Link bared his sword now.

"This means I am Jenova!!"

Link charged.

Sephiroth scoffed and drew his long sword.

"Masamune will destroy you, Hero, then Black Trinity will destroy the planet!!"

He blocked Link's slash.

"Enjoy the show."

He sprouted a black wing from his right shoulder. The wing smothered him, then fell away, revealing nothing. Sephiroth had teleported.

Link quickly grabbed Zelda's hand and began to sprint outside.

"Link!! Where are we going!?"

"We need to find the person to cast Holy!!"

"How do you know I can't?!"

"I just do!"

Link ported them into the Mirror Chamber, then they entered the Dark World, and from there, the Twilight Realm.

As soon as they reached the Palace, Zherin called out to them.

"Midna has left for the Temple of the Sky God! You have to go there!"

Without ado, he sprinted toward a temple in the distance.

**Next time on The Third Side of the Coin: Trial of the Sky Dragon. R&R**


	8. Trial of the Sky Dragon

**This seems almost too easy for Link. He's already beaten a sky dragon...**

Chapter Eight: Trial of the Dragon of the Sky

He opened the temple doors. Nothing.

"Wait here." he told Zelda. She drew her bow and nocked a Light Arrow.

He slowly walked in.

Without warning, the doors swung shut.

A high-pitched, eerie voice rang out.

"Eeheeheehee!!! What fun I shall have with this little toy!!!"

The skies began to cloud over. Lightning flashed. Then Link heard a roar.

"You defeated Hades' trial, now enjoy mine, Hero. Meet Slifer, Guardian of the Skies!"

A long, snake-like dragon flew out of the clouds. It was several hundred feet long, had sharp claws, and two mouths filled with sharp teeth. It let out a roar.

Link drew the Master Sword.

"Lightning has no power over Slifer, as it did on the Tormentor! The only true element that can ice this dragon is ice itself!! But you have no water to drain heat from!! Where, oh, where shall it come from!?"

Eris was getting really annoying.

He pulled out his rock. Water was also in the air, but it was in the middle of the day. Then he remembered that he could control the day as well.

He willed it to switch to night. The sun darkened. Then he willed the water to freeze on Slifer's wings. Instead, it froze all over Slifer, then it all shattered, shattering Slifer.

The pieces fell from the sky and shattered more.

Then Eris cried out in fury.

"So you defeated Hades and me, but mark my words. Ra, Ifrit's dragon, is unconquerable. You cannot defeat it."

**Caution: Sever flameage next chapter. SOMEONE DIES!!!!!!! SOMEONE I REALLY LIKE WRITING ABOUT!!!!!!! R&R**


	9. Twilight of the Princess

**I'm not saying anything until the end of this chapter.**

Chapter Nine: Twilight of the Princess

Then the door opened to the sanctuary of the temple. Link could see a hunched figure, as if the person were in prayer. He ran in. The figure looked up. It was Midna.

She was holding something in between her hands. Something white...

Link heard a rustling. Midna did too. They both looked up. Sephiroth was dropping from the ceiling, holding his sword down. There was no time to react.

He felt himself be pushed from behind. He fell onto the ground. Startled, and almost afraid, he slowly turned around.

Midna held her arms out, as she had pushed him. She was standing absolutely still, with an expression of pain on her face.

Then he saw the sword, protuding from her chest.

A tear fell from her left eye. Then her eyes closed and she fell limp.

Then the Twilight Princess died.

For an instant that was an eternity, he could not register what had happened.

"No... No. No!! MIDNA!!! WAKE UP MIDNA!!!"

Sephiroth withdrew the blade. Midna's body fell to the floor.

"Hmph! Foolish girl. I would have spared her."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Sephiroth began to laugh.

"Did you... love her?"

Link could sense dawn coming.

"YES!! I DID!!"

"Are you saying that you have feelings?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!? YOU FIEND!!"

The tears began to fall.

Sephiroth stopped laughing.

"No, I don't care."

He walked over to the body, then his calm expression became a snarl.

"She was the one..."

Link looked up from crying on Midna's chest, over the wound.

Sephiroth was holding a glowing green object.

"She activated it, but not completely, I see."

Link could sense it was dawn. Instantly, he shot lightning at Sephiroth.

It hit, wounding him.

"Grrrr!!! You shall pay dearly for that!!"

Sephiroth drew Masamune.

Link drew the Master Sword.

They charged at each other. Link charged a Jump Strike as he ran.

Sephiroth leapt at him through the air and slashed downward. Link let loose at that same instant. He knocked Masamune aside and slashed downward onto Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked with his bare hand at the last instant.

Then Sephiroth yelled. Link saw an arrow protuding from his back.

Zelda ran in, nocking another arrow.

Sephiroth glared at her, then teleported again.

Link dropped the Master Sword as he ran to Midna's body.

"Oh Midna..." he sobbed.

Zelda stood solemnly, an expression of sorrow on her face.

She touched Link's shoulder.

"We must go. We have to finish this. I am sorry, but you can mourn for Midna later."

Link nodded, still sobbing.

They exited the temple. Upon arrival at the Palace of Twilight, Zherin called out to them.

"Link! Where is the Princess?"

Link, still sobbing, looked down and shook his head.

Zelda spoke in his stead.

"Princess Midna is dead, struck down by the Fallen One, Sephiroth."

Zherin was taken aback.

"Alas, this is a dark day... Link! I ask must ask you something. Will you allow me to join you? I will have my vengeance on this Sephiroth for killing my close friend!"

Link nodded.

"As will I."

Zelda asked Zherin.

"Who will rule?"

Zherin said "In a state such as this, when there is no king or queen or royalty at all, the nobles govern the Twili."

"Then join us."

Zherin leapt down from the top of the battlement.

"Where are we off to?"

"We have to find Sephiroth." Zelda said.

"Zelda, where exactly did Jenova's meteor land?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but I believe Rufus Shinra may know."

**This death scene was inspired by Aeris' death in FFVII. R&R**


	10. A Visit with Shinra

**So how many of you cried last chappie? Don't be ashamed. My bro did.**

Chapter Ten: A Visit With Shinra.

They arrived at Midgar an hour later. They could already see Shinra's tower, which was the tallest in the city.

"To there." Zelda said.

They walked to it.

Ten SOLDIER guards barred the entrance.

"None can pass until Shinra himself acknowledges he knows you." said one.

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I request, no, I demand an audience with Shinra! Regarding Sephiroth!"

"That's why we're guarding this tower. Because of him. He went rogue. My name is Kunsel."

"We still cannot let you pass." said another.

"Yes you can." came a voice from the door. It was Shinra.

"What happened to Sephiroth?" asked Zelda.

"He met his 'mother.'"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sephiroth always spoke of his mother, Jenova, when anyone spoke of their family. It was what my father told him his mother's name was. But when Jenova and Sephiroth met, they bonded, becoming a monster. The Fallen One."

"I see."

"I will lend you my support. I am a capable fighter, and I believe I know where Sephiroth will be. That is, if you will accept me."

The other two looked at Link, who nodded.

"Then we make for the Northern Crater, the spot Jenova crashed at millenia ago."

**To the Northern Cave!!! R&R**


	11. Trial of the Sun

**Last trial. He has one last element to use.**

Chapter Eleven: Trial of the Sun

A day later...

It was a huge blizzard. They'd scaled a giant cliff just to reach this spot.

The four of them stood in front of a cave entrance.

"Behold, the path to Gaea's Cliffs, where Sephiroth waits."

They entered the cave. It was dark, damp from the snow outside, and large.

Rufus lit a lantern.

They walked forward until they reached a large round room, open to the sky.

Link knew what was coming.

"Stand back you three. This is something only I can handle."

Zelda, Zherin and Shinra backed up. Link walked to the middle room. Finally, a loud booming voice rang out.

"Finally it is my turn to test the Hero!! I am Ifrit!! You have done well to get this far. I shall test you to seem you worthy of facing our chosen one. For he has already summoned our power. Therefore, face Ra, Dragon of the Sun!!!"

A giant, more familiar dragon flew in. It was pure gold, and bore resemblence to Slifer in it's facial features, but it wasn't a snake-like dragon.

"Huh. Not as intimidating as the Tormentor."

"We shall see just how intimidating it is after it attacks with it's Light of One Thousand Evils!!!!"

A yellow orb of energy appeared in its mouth. Then it shot out at a high speed.

Link jumped to the side, dodging. The blast of energy threw him against the wall, face first.

"Link!!" Zelda shouted.

Link got to his feet.

"No! Stay! This is my battle."

"Hah!! You cannot hope to defeat me!! Face it!!" came Ifrit's voice.

Link noticed that the sun was coming out and that he hadn't used one element yet.

Without thinking, he willed the air and heat around Ra to become fire. Instantly, the dragon was set aflame and it roared in agony.

Ifrit growled.

"Very well. You have bested we three Dark Gods, but mark my words, Hero. Our Chosen One lies ahead. He has already activated Black Trinity. In time, he will call upon our power to destroy the world. Beware!"

He called the other three and they went on through the caves.

Then they reached an exit. It revealed a wreckage. Green energy flew all over the place, attempting to converge on one spot. Wind howled, causing a fierce blizzard.

"This is where Jenova's meteor fell millenia ago!! Sephiroth must be using this place to call upon the Three Dark Gods' power!!" Shinra said.

"Then let's go! We have an apocalypse to stop!!"

They ran down the side of the large crater toward the energy at the bottom.

**Definately stolen from FFVII. Well, it does make a good place for a final battle. Judgement Day is next. R&R**


	12. Judgement Day: Part 1

**Let the three-part climax begin!**

Chapter Twelve: Judgement Day, Part 1

They arrived at the base of the meteor crater minutes later. Someone was standing in the center of the energy. He had long, silver hair and carried a very long, elegant blade.

"Sephiroth!!" Link shouted.

Sephiroth turned. He was holding a black orb, which was glowing.

"He-he-he... It's too late... I have called on them. Mother, it is time. Time to avenge you upon the world. Time to become gods greater than even Din herself..."

Link drew the Master Sword.

Zelda's triforce glowed. Link's did as well. Zelda's vanished and appeared on Link's hand. A third triangle appeared in the sky and placed itself on Link's right hand, forming the full Triforce.

Sephiroth scoffed.

"An ancient and withered power. Now gaze upon the dark force!"

He held the black orb in the air. It flashed and changed into the Triforce, but black. Then each individual triangle turned upside down. The icon appeared on the back of Sephiroth's hand.

"Hahahahaha!!! You-!"

He stopped abruptly.

Then his facial expression changed into one of intense pain.

"Help me!!! Get it out of my head!!!" shouted Sephiroth.

"Fool! I am doing what is best for us!!" he shouted again.

Link realized that Jenova was controlling Sephiroth. Sephiroth was trying to give Link an opening to attack in.

"Kill us now!!!" shouted the good Sephiroth.

"No you fool!!! Give me your self!!! I shall make us invincible!!!"

Then Sephiroth lost control. Jenova walked out of the pillar of energy.

"Let us fight, as was prophesied years ago. Come, Hero!! Fight for your planet!!"

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!! R&R**


	13. Judgement Day: Part 2

**This is it. The epic battle: Link vs. Sephiroth.**

Chapter Thirteen: Judgement Day, Part 2

The ground shook. Sections of the ground flew into the air, including the ones Link and Jenova were standing on.

"Now then, hold nothing back!!"

Jenova leapt at Link, baring Masamune. Link parried, jumping up to another floating rock.

Jenova shot a fireball at the rock, shattering it, but not before Link jumped again.

Jenova slashed Masamune through the air, creating shockwave that shot at Link. Link cut through three of them before he got hit. The hit simply pushed him. He flew through the air and almost hit a rock. He grabbed it quickly, stopping himself from flying out into the air.

"Hahahahaha!!! Is that the best you've got!?!?" Jenova shouted.

Link pulled himself up on the rock and leapt toward Jenova.

He slashed downward. Jenova blocked the blow. Link willed a fireball to shoot at him. Jenova wasn't expecting the fire to come from the stone. It blasted him very far back.

Jenova got to its feet.

"Hmph! At least you can give me surprises. Come on then!"

He leapt back at Link.

Link kicked him back, and changed Day to Night.

Jenova shot lightning at him. He ducked under. Then felt a sword pierce his right shoulder.

"Heh! Got you! And just when you thought you had me beat."

Link changed Night to Dawn and willed the blade to be charged with lightning.

The charge ran up the sword and shocked Jenova's hand, causing an explosion. Link seized the moment and leapt at Jenova. Jenova didn't see him coming. Link's Master Sword stabbed him through the heart. Jenova roared. A huge blue thing flew out of Sephiroth, taking the Master Sword with it. The Master Sword had pierced Jenova through the heart. Sephiroth fell toward the earth, only to sprout his wing and fly down. Jenova continued to roar before exploding. The magic holding the rocks up stopped and the rocks fell. Sephiroth flew up and grabbed him.

"Thank you for saving me!"

Sephiroth carried him down.

Link looked into the sky. He saw three black shapes flying toward the planet.

"Black Trinity!! It's here!!"

**R&R**


	14. Judgement Day: Part 3

**Now, the end of the world.**

Chapter Fourteen: Judgement Day, Part 3

Sephiroth and Link touched down.

"What do we do?" asked Zelda.

"We can do nothing anymore. We freed Holy. Now Holy has to stop Eris, Hades, and Ifrit."

"Wrong, Hero." came a deep voice.

A being that looked human, with bushy black hair, beard, and red eyes appeared. Also, a rather insane looking woman and a demon with lots of fire all over it.

"It isn't us." said the man, who Link recognized as Hades.

"It's three meteors that are powerful enough to destroy the world. Black Trinity stole a portion of our power to summon these. If they hit, even we will not survive." said the woman, Eris.

"We were called upon by Holy to save the worlds, for two will vanish soon and destroy the other two worlds. As for why we helped Jenova, we believed it was the best course of action, until we realized that it would destroy us and the others." said Ifrit, the demon.

There was a flash of light. Eos, Luna, and Helios appeared.

"Holy has called upon us to save our worlds. Shall we?" asked Helios.

"Let us." said Eos.

"But we need help from the last three of us." said Luna.

"And you have us." came the voice of one of the goddesses.

They appeared.

"Now, let us end this last threat to our being." said Din.

"You have done well, Hero. Rest, for your labors are complete." said Nayru.

"Now let us reunite, brothers and sisters!" said Farore.

All of them shot into the air, flying toward the meteors.

Minutes later, Link saw a blinding flash of light as one meteor exploded. Another flash, and then another, filled the sky.

The meteors had been destroyed. The worlds had been saved.

**Yay. They saved the world. Congratulations. Now they have to deal with the hysterical people back home... R&R.**


	15. How It Ended

**Thanks for reading! :-)**

Chapter Fifteen: How It Ended

One year later...

"Ouch!" shouted Link.

"Link!!" shouted Zelda.

Link started laughing.

"Din! You gave me a heart attack!" yelled Zelda as Link, Zherin, Sephiroth, Shinra, and Midna laughed.

They were sitting outside the Twilit Palace.

Link leaned back as he remembered what had transpired a year earlier, and what happened as it ended.

-X-

The nine gods and goddesses appeared.

"Well done, hero! And well done to the three of you, his companions!" said Din.

They all bowed to them. Link was startled at this.

"We truly owe you for reuniting us with our lost sibilings." said Helios.

"And we have decided to grant you your deepest wish, which, at the moment, is your friend's return." said Ifrit.

Light glowed from all of the gods. The light converged in the middle. There stood a tall Twili female. She had orange hair and a pretty face. Midna...

She looked at her surroundings and started with surprise as she noticed Link, Zherin, Sephiroth, Zelda, and Shinra.

"Link!!! You did it!!!"

She ran forward and tackled him in a joyous embrace.

The months passed, during which the Mirror of Twilight had been restored by Queen Midna. She married Zherin, who retained his position of captain.

Shinra and Sephiroth returned to Gaia and erected a memorial for the event. The nobles of Hyrule named Zelda Queen, though she had no husband.

Link returned to Ordona where he lived out the end of his years peacefully.

**As usual, five star scale. Rate and review. And, as always, NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!! Rytex, signing off.**


End file.
